The present invention relates to the field of treatment of water for swimming pools and the like, and provides a convenient device for preventing debris from interfering with such treatment.
A swimming pool is commonly equipped with a skimmer, which is a device for drawing in water from the pool, filtering the water, and returning the filtered water to the pool. Skimmers can be provided both for in-ground pools and above-ground pools, and are usually located immediately outside the periphery of the pool. The skimmer receives water from an opening in the side wall of the pool.
A major problem in the operation of a skimmer is the unwanted entry of debris from the pool. At any given time, there may be various items floating in the pool, such as leaves, children's toys, or other objects. These items inevitably float towards the skimmer opening, especially in view of the negative pressure created by the flow of water into the skimmer. Thus, the debris will likely enter the skimmer, potentially causing serious clogs, and preventing the skimmer from operating properly. A severe clog may cause the circulation pump of the skimmer to burn out.
A skimmer typically has a flap, disposed in an opening of the pool wall, for regulating the flow of water into the skimmer. Entry of debris into the opening may interfere with the operation of the flap. The skimmer may also include a device for automatically dispensing chlorine into the pool. Debris from the pool may interfere with the dispensing of chlorine.
Another problem with typical skimmers is caused by children. A curious child can easily insert his or her hand into the skimmer opening, interfering with the above-described flap and/or chlorine dispenser. It is therefore necessary to provide a device which prevents such occurrences.
Various efforts have been made to solve the above problems. The typical solution is to cover the skimmer opening with a screen or strainer, as is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,634 and 6,214,217. While such devices, and others, do prevent much debris from entering the skimmer, and do prevent access to components within the skimmer opening, the devices are inconvenient to use, as they are attached to the skimmer opening by separate fastening devices, such as screws or nails. Thus, to install or remove such devices, the user must have a tool available, such as a screwdriver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,538 discloses a cover that does not need to be screwed in, but the patented cover serves to seal off the skimmer during the season in which the pool is not in use. The latter patent does not show a device which will protect a skimmer from debris when the pool is in use.
The present invention provides a skimmer guard which combines the advantages of the references mentioned above, while avoiding their disadvantages. The invention includes a device which effectively protects a skimmer from debris, and which does not require any tool to install or remove.